


How ya doin?

by Octoberrose11



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Liam, Cis Girl Louis, Cis girl Liam, F/F, YouTuber Louis, Youtuber AU, lesbian louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberrose11/pseuds/Octoberrose11
Summary: She starts her Youtube channel one day on a whim two years ago and now she has over nine million subscribers. It boggles her mind, honestly, since it started as a joke, something fun to do, and now there’s nine million people who watch her fuck around on her skate board and do make up and hair tutorials. It helped that she did videos with Tyler Oakley, Zoe Sugg, Ingrid Nilsen, Troye Sivan and other big name YouTube stars, she thinks, but it also helps that her friends Harry and Liam and Zayn and Zayn’s boyfriend Niall appears more then once.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andybrnards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andybrnards/gifts).



> YO so I bet a lot of you have wondered where I've been (honestly so have I)
> 
> I went to Maine to meet my wife to be in real life back in June, got super sick in July (and I'm still fucking sick what the hell), broke my computer mouse in August, went on a cruise in September and have been in a major depressive episode since October. Yay. (Also I turned 24). Yesterday I broke up with my fiancee and it's been a hell of a 24 hours.
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my fics that are currently posted. I'm working on them, several of them have been sent off to beta readers and I can't wait to see what you guys think about it. I'm also working on mob au part 3, and this year's big bang fic.
> 
> Love you guys!

She starts her Youtube channel one day on a whim two years ago and now she has over nine million subscribers. It boggles her mind, honestly, since it started as a joke, something fun to do, and now there’s nine million people who watch her fuck around on her skate board and do make up and hair tutorials. It helped that she did videos with Tyler Oakley, Zoe Sugg, Ingrid Nilsen, Troye Sivan and other big name YouTube stars, she thinks, but it also helps that her friends Harry and Liam and Zayn and Zayn’s boyfriend Niall appears more then once. 

She uploads the new video with Harry against her back, pressing kisses along her shoulder, whispering how amazing she is in her ear. His voice is deep and smooth, comforting, something familiar from home. 

They’ve been friends since childhood, and out of everyone she’s glad he’s here for her in this moment. She wishes, more than anything, that she could have told the other three in their friends group before it went live but. Harry’s is more then enough. He’s always more then enough. 

They tried dating, once, and it almost worked, until they tried moving onto the more physical part of their relationship and Louis had a breakdown on him. Until a week ago they hadn’t talked about that day, avoided the topic more then the wizarding world avoided saying Voldemort. 

“It’s done.” 

“I know babe, I’m so proud of you.” He says, hugging her close to his naked chest.

“I’m scared.”

  “I know that too, but I know you’re going to be okay.” He doesn’t say anything about the hot tears that soak the shoulder of his t-shirt. 

********  
An intro plays, then, “Okay, we’re doing this.” Louis appears on screen, her make up streaked everywhere, she still looks as beautiful as ever though. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you guys,” she sniffles, wiping some tears from her face, “and I’ve been putting it off because I didn’t want to lose any friends but Harry talked me into it. He’s actually sitting across the room from me right now because I don’t know if I could do this alone. I mean you guys mean the world to me and my family and just- it’s a lot.

“I never meant to be an internet sensation or to be famous so to be putting this all out there is fucking scary but if Troye and Ingrid and Joey and Shane can do it I figured, fuck it, so can I.”

She takes a deep breath. “I’m gay.” Tears fall down her cheeks and she lets out a sob. The sobbing goes on for a few minutes before, “Oh fuck,” and Harry appears and wraps her in a hug, taking a seat beside her. 

“Okay, uhm,” she takes the tissue Harry offers her and wipes her face. “I guess I should tell the whole story.”

“You don’t owe them anything love,” Harry says softly. 

She nods in agreement but, “I came out to my family in 2010,” she pushes on anyway, “after dating Harold here for like nine months. We’ve been best friends for years, had moved into an apartment together and well. Everyone back home in England thought we’d end up engaged, married and with six kids by the time I was thirty but the first time we tried to have sex I had a panic attack on him and he had to take me to the hospital. Harry’s actually the first person I ever told. Anyway, back to my family. Mom was supportive but dad.... But my step dad, Mark, couldn’t handle it. He, uh, he left. Mom said it wasn’t my fault but you know, I felt guilty anyway.” 

“I didn’t tell any of my friends outside of Harry because there’s only the five of us really and we’re so tight and I’m the only girl besides Liam and well, I didn’t want the boys to feel weird. For all I know they still think me and Harry are dating even though we totally aren’t! 

“Don’t get me wrong we still live together but I have my eye on this really fit girl I know.” Harry snorts into her shoulder, even as she elbows him. “Anyway, look out for a new video on Friday of fav skateboarding tricks of the month! See you then!”

Blank screen.

**********

The next day she wakes up to pounding on her door, Harry’s hair in her mouth. She’s in a lace little thing, Harry in just his boxers beside her, so she slips on her robe before answering the door. 

Liam blinks at her a moment before pushing her way inside, and Louis can tell, knows in a way that being friends for as long as they have can, that Liam is angry. Beyond angry even. She’s only seen her like this once or twice before so she closes the door and watches Liam. Waiting. 

“Gay Louis?” She asks, pacing. “Fucking gay? ALL THIS FUCKING TIME?” 

Louis takes a step back, pressing up against the door. “I didn’t know how to tell you.” She starts. “You’re super religious and I didn’t want to lose you.”

Liam stopped pacing and pressed into her space, pushing Louis harder against the door. “Louise Willie, are you really that fucking stupid?” As Louis opened her mouth, offended, Liam sighed and rolled her eyes before leaning down and kissing her. Pulling back, her face red, she murmured, “I’ve been in love with you for forever.”

Louis lets out a breath, “I have fucking loved you since I was eighteen you donut.” Then they’re back at it, making out against the door. Louis slips her hands under Liam’s shirt, struggling to get it over her head while Liam works on trying to remove Louis’ lace top.

Then there’s a cough behind them.

“As hot as it would be to watch you two fuck right here in the entry way uh, you’re both too much like sisters for me to actually find it hot. So can you like. Maybe move it to a bedroom?” 

With a blush, they pull apart and Liam looks into Louis’ eyes, who grins and takes her hand and pulls her behind her towards her room. “You might wanna leave a while then Hazza! We’re gonna be busy for a while.”

the end


End file.
